


Presents

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: 1827, M/M, 云纲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann
Summary: 18×272019.5.5 委员长生贺





	Presents

1  
沢田纲吉今日醒来的时候，闹钟还没有响，身体的自我反应就已经让他睁开了眼睛。  
关闭的房门下面溜进来一片暗光，昨晚睡前拉上的窗帘完全阻挡了平日清早会使沢田纲吉皱眉也不愿睁开眼睛的阳光。  
他今天不需要被阳光影响，也不需要被Reborn叫醒。  
他从醒来的那一刻，情绪不自觉地就开始紧张。  
他呆呆地望着天花板，混沌脑子里环绕的却是“自己是不是选错礼物”的惊恐状态。  
沢田纲吉实在不怎么会选礼物。  
今天是全国公休日，从四月底开始并盛就开始放假，而在放假的前一天，沢田纲吉已经在担心今天的到来。  
连放假第一天他和狱寺山本去玩，嘻嘻哈哈完了之后，第一件事反应过来的就是背后沁出的冷汗。  
他太紧张了。  
因为，这是第一次，在这一天，他要去给云雀恭弥送礼物。

2  
沢田纲吉的暗恋的初始缘由已经无迹可寻，是从日常的语言惊吓还是对方不言语却实际为保护的行动，沢田纲吉自己都已经搞不清。  
唯一了解的是面对对方时胸腔里激烈的心跳以及每日进学校时都要搜寻对方的视线，明明对方对于并盛的纪律抓得像是手中的皇权一样紧紧不放，区别是云雀恭弥不是真的皇帝，却有真的权力，而沢田纲吉总是少有的几次，被云雀放过了让他和浮萍拐触碰的机会。  
就只是差了几秒校门就要关了，他在关上的门背后喘着气，庆幸自己赶上了，旁边却是云雀轻轻的，不小心被沢田纲吉捕捉到的，可惜的叹气。  
沢田纲吉的害怕以及胆小永远不值钱。  
他扯着自己慌乱套上的校服小心翼翼往主教学楼走去，却还是被云雀恭弥拦下。  
云雀恭弥声音里一如既往带着些压迫的意味：“小动物，校服着装不合格。”  
那一刻沢田真的想过自己还有几秒钟就要被抬去医院……  
但是云雀只是走上前来，一只手往沢田的脖子伸去，沢田则在那只手到达之前紧紧闭上了眼睛，身体紧绷地向后缩了缩。  
云雀没有碰他，放下了手，只是表情比之前更恐怖了一点，“把衣服整理好再进去，衣领没有反出来。”  
沢田赶紧点点头，一边反着自己的衣领一边跑进了教学楼。  
待他惊魂未定跑到教室坐下，背后已经覆盖了薄薄的一层汗。  
可云雀没有要吓他的意思。  
如果沢田往下看，他会看到云雀依旧站在原来的地方，抬起头，只为了寻找他的身影。

沢田纲吉看到了。  
他看见云雀恭弥眼中映着的是他的身影。

是在天台，他抱着自己的饭盒正准备打开，高他一届的学长们也来了几个，肢体碰撞和语言表达中是对沢田纲吉的看不起以及恐吓。  
当时的狱寺和山本好巧不巧不在他身边，沢田一边赔着不是一边收拾着已经撒出来一半的便当，然后他听到了熟悉的声音。  
“你们打扰我休息了。”那人站在楼顶的高台上，手上已经亮出了浮萍拐，“而且……群聚，咬杀！”  
沢田纲吉不敢动。  
那些人一个个在他眼前倒下，嘴里发出的是痛苦的呻吟。  
沢田一点点地把视线转过去，正好对上了云雀的视线。  
说是刚好，不过是一直被看着而已。

而他看到了。  
云雀恭弥在看着他。

他维持生命的那个器官似乎在那一瞬间把声音传递到他身上的每一个地方，他听见了自己突然猛烈的心跳声，他无法确认是因为紧张而心跳，还是因为被帮助的感激而心跳。  
但他唯一能确认的是，他的心跳是因为云雀恭弥。

3  
而造成现在这样的局面的，一切源于他上个月的头脑发热。

他因为体育课不小心惹恼了其他班的同学，在逃跑的过程中他让山本拉住了狱寺不让他动手，他自己左拐右拐摸索了好多的地方，终于被他找到一棵可以挡住他身形的樱花树。  
他看着追着他的人远去，靠在树上安心地呼了口气。  
由于惯性，他放松着脖子的视线往上一递，正好看见躺在树枝上的风纪委员长。  
他的倒吸一口气使得云雀睁开了眼睛，在他还没来得及逃跑的时候，他衣服的后领已经被云雀牢牢地抓住了。  
沢田纲吉被按在树上，对上了那双漆黑的眼睛后他能感觉到自己的脸颊正在发热，他不敢推开眼前的人，结结巴巴地说道：“云雀学长……对不起我打扰你的休息了我不是故意的……”  
云雀恭弥靠近他，语气没有起伏：“你很怕我？”  
“不不不不不我不怕你……不、不是，我有点怕你，也不是，我、我、我觉得你很好的我很喜欢……”意识到自己说了什么的沢田纲吉又赶忙摆手，他的表情快要哭出来了，口不择言道：“不不不不不，我没有那个意思，我、我没想让你知道，云雀学长就当不知道吧我、我乱说的，我没有那个意思……是真的，我、我……”  
“你喜欢我啊。”云雀继续靠近他。  
沢田纲吉的眼角已经有一点急出来的泪水了，他脑袋里都不知道乱成了什么样子，在云雀继续靠近的时候，他抬头看向云雀的眼睛，“我、我……”  
“沢田纲吉，”云雀恭弥叫他，“我给你一个机会。”  
被叫了全名的沢田纲吉身体一抖，脑子一热，“我喜欢你！”  
云雀恭弥的手掌盖在了他的头顶，“明天午休去我那里。”  
之后在沢田纲吉脑子里的，只有自己吓得发抖而爆出来的告白场景。  
他抱着自己的头不可置信，“啊——”

然后他就和云雀恭弥成为了情侣。  
除了午休换了个地方以外，一切和以前没有什么不同。  
也除了……

沢田纲吉正在碎碎念当天早上Reborn把他打醒的事情，手中的便当盒还没打开，便被云雀捏着下巴亲了一下。  
沢田还没反应过来，云雀就已经打开门跟着草壁哲矢去处理事情了，留下他一个人在空空的房子里发呆。  
而一直守在门口的狱寺看到这个气得手上立即夹了几个炸弹，被终于反应过来脸色涨红的沢田拦了下来，山本在一旁很无奈，但始终没有让狱寺把手中的炸弹扔出去。  
是的，云雀时不时会靠近他，突然吻他一个措手不及。  
但这只会在云雀的空间发生，在学校的其他地方，沢田永远只有被教训的份。  
沢田纲吉觉得又委屈又开心。  
他觉得，他们都是情侣了，云雀学长不能对他好一点吗……  
但是这可是并盛中学的风纪委员长，这么看重风纪的云雀恭弥在学校里和他谈恋爱……  
沢田纲吉又觉得自己不委屈了。

之后便是四月末五月初的日本全国放假。

他很开心和云雀能在一起，可是……那都是在学校里，学校外，他从来没试过啊！  
他们周末至今没有约会过，而且这次是他提出可不可以去云雀的家里……  
虽然得到了期望的答案，但是得到答案的一瞬间他就已经开始后悔了。

4  
他手里捏着刚做好的糕点，一步一步僵硬地走向云雀的家。

早上他起了一大早，把前一天和妈妈去超市买的材料全部从冰箱里拿出来，连妈妈看他起来都惊讶得说不出话。  
“这是怎么了……纲君为什么起这么早？”奈奈捧着脸疑问道，“纲君要出去吗？”  
“那个……”沢田纲吉不知道怎么说了。  
Reborn跳出来，站到流理台上，“妈妈，我想吃柏饼。”  
“是是，我们现在就做。”  
碧洋琪抱起Reborn，充满爱意道：“Reborn你还想吃什么我给你做。”  
Reborn踢了一脚沢田，“你想早点去见云雀就帮妈妈做！”  
“我知道了！”沢田揉了揉被踢的腰，“妈妈，我来帮你！”  
“啊啦，谢谢纲君。”

做完糕点已经是傍晚，沢田纲吉其实没有怎么帮忙，就被奈奈赶出了厨房。  
最后拿到手的柏饼一半是妈妈做的一半是碧洋琪硬塞的。  
还有其中的两个，是他一点一点跟着妈妈按着步骤做的。  
他没有把那两个放进盒子里，而是用了另外一个小盒子装，放在礼物盒的最下面。  
他想把那两个柏饼给云雀吃，但他没有信心。

5  
“还不进去吗？”  
在门口徘徊了许久都没有按门铃的沢田纲吉被突然响起来的声音吓了一大跳。  
“Reborn！”沢田赶忙稳住手中的礼物，“不要总是突然出来吓人好不好！”  
Reborn友善对他一笑，快速伸手按了门铃，然后跳下墙头，凭空拉开一道门从墙里消失了。  
沢田纲吉：“……”  
他抱着礼物站在门口不敢动。  
他看见玄关的灯被打开，门从里面被人推开了。  
是云雀。  
沢田纲吉没有动。  
云雀恭弥把门开着，转身往里走了。  
沢田纲吉这才急急忙忙跑进去关上门。  
“云雀学长……”沢田纲吉没有换鞋，就站在玄关叫他。  
云雀恭弥从客厅出来，说道：“有那么可怕吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我问，我有那么可怕吗？”  
沢田愣了，“不可怕……”  
“你在我家门口站了半个小时了。”  
“因为……”沢田纲吉低着头，抬起眼睛偷偷看他，“因为是第一次来你的家……”  
“其他人第一次约会是去咖啡厅去电影院，我第一次就来你家了……”沢田纲吉手中的礼物被放到了地上，他紧张地看着站在他眼前的人，“我怕云雀学长不喜欢……”  
云雀恭弥叹了口气，“是我让你过来的。”  
“因为是我先问出来了……如果我没有说家里……”  
“因为是你。”云雀打断他说，“我让你过来的。”

在云雀家的餐桌上，三种明显不一样的柏饼摆在了一起。  
散发着毒物气息的柏饼被沢田推到了一边，单独装在小盒子里的两个柏饼被摆到了云雀的面前。  
“有点丑……”沢田挠了挠头，“我知道自己做得不太好，但是今天是云雀学长的生日。”  
“我也有准备蛋糕……”他从礼物盒另一个角落拿出一个包装好的盒子，那是一个一个人份的小蛋糕，他拿出专门去买的蜡烛和打火机，准备插上去打火，却被云雀按住了手。  
“柏饼……就够了。”  
云雀把他拉过去，低头覆上了沢田的唇。

被按在餐桌上亲吻的沢田迷迷糊糊地抱上了云雀的脖子。  
在呼吸的空隙，沢田终于发现好像有什么不对了。

“那个……嗯……云雀学长怎么知道我在门口站了半个小时？”  
“你说呢？”

【FIN】


End file.
